My Boyfriend The Basstard
by ChairGGSpobyPLLFan
Summary: Summary: What if Blair hadn't gone with Nate to the Debutante Ball in Season 1; and afterwards started a real relationship with Chuck? How will her friends react? How about their parents and Nate? AU from 01x10. C/B, S/D, N/V But mostly C/B (I suck at summaries,it's much better than it seems, please give it a read)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Blair hadn't gone with Nate to the Debutante Ball in Season 1; and afterwards started a real relationship with Chuck? How will her friends react? How about their parents and Nate? AU from 01x10.

**A/N:** Hello everybody, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. I got the idea while re-watching season 1 after such a long time and decided to do a fanfic about it. I really hope you like it and please review, I would just love that! English is not my first language so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. It's rated T for now but some chapters may be M, if so I will say it. Please review! :)

**Chapter 1: The Debutante Ball**

Blair was dancing with The Prince, they were moving to the rhythm and everything was perfect. On the other side of the room Blair could see Chuck Bass, obviously smirking at her when he caught her looking at him, but she instead of breaking the gaze she smirked back. But her smirk disappeared when she had to switch partners, not because she wanted to dance with The Prince only, but because of her partner. Nate Archibald, her ex-boyfriend, looking extremely handsome.

"Hello Blair" Nate said looking down at the petite brunette. He had missed her so much, if only he could prove that to her and get her back.

"Hello Nate. How you've been?" Blair asked. Honestly, she couldn't care less. He had broken her, and she was not one to forgive and forget, but she could at least try to be civil, after all, this was her big night and no one was going to ruin it.

"Good. You know, as well as you can be with a drug addict father" He replied not wanting to get into much detail about it. Blair simply nodded and continued dancing until they switched back.

In the other side of the room Chuck had been eyeing Blair, at first he was scared that she would go running back to Nathaniel, but then he saw that she wasn't really interested and that made him smile.

Chuck had heard his date going on and on about how much she wanted to get with him, but he really didn't even care if she threw herself at him in nothing but earrings, because tonight, and as many nights as Blair allows him, the only woman he will be with will be Blair Waldorf.

After the dance Chuck waited for Blair outside, after practically calling security to take his date home. Once Blair got out he smiled and when she saw him she smiled back and walked towards him.

"Chuck Bass. What are you still doing here? I thought you would be home fucking another one of your sluts." She said once she was next to him.

"Well, you see. There is this girl I really like and was hoping to go to dinner with her after this… Grand event. I bet she is starving" He said in his usual flirtatious tone.

"Oh, I bet." Blair said as her eyes softened a little. They had been having sex for weeks, but he had never taken her to dinner. "Well, if I may ask, where are you taking her?"

"Butters. I know how much she just loves it there" Chuck replied and smirked. He knew Blair better than anyone, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Hm. Interesting choice. Well, if you excuse me, I have to get home now. Bye-bye Bass" she said and started walking away.

"Good-bye Waldorf" He said. Once she was gone his phone vibrated and he couldn't help but smirk before reading it.

_See you there. xoxo –B_

Once in the restaurant Blair asked for the reservation under Bass and the waitress showed her to their table. She sat and waited for a while, she asked the waitress to bring her champagne, and while she waited for her to bring it she texted Chuck.

_Where are you, Basshole? _

She waited another while before she got a reply.

_Right behind you, Princess. xx –C_

Once Blair read the text she turned around to face the devil himself, smirking, of course. "Hello Princess. May I take a sit?" He asked charmingly while giving her a peck on the cheek making her blush a little.

"Sure. Take a sit." She said signaling to the chair in front of her. "And don't call me princess. Ever again" she said once Chuck was in front of her.

Chuck simply smirked at her. He hadn't said anything, but he had noticed her blush when he kissed her cheek.

"What did you invite me here for?" She asked him curiously and taking a sip of the champagne the waitress had just brought.

"Just wanted to take you out on a date. Is that so bad?" He asked and she choked a little.

"Wait a second. This is an actual… Date?" She asked surprised and he nodded in response "But you are Chuck Bass, you don't do girlfriend, why would you go out in a date?"

"Because Blair" He said grabbing both her hands "You are not any girl. Hell, you gave me butterflies. I didn't know what people meant when they said that they got butterflies, until that night in the limo." He said looking into her teary eyes "You are perfection Blair Waldorf. Don't ever forget that." He finished as he reached to clean the tears that had escaped Blair's eyes with his thumbs "Don't cry, please" He said with a worried expression and she shook her head.

"I'm not crying. I am just happy, no one has ever said that to me before" she said smiling brightly at him.

"I'm sorry sir. Are you going to order yet?" A waitress interrupted them. They both nodded and ordered what they were having and the waitress left after telling them that it would be ready soon.

"As I was saying Blair" Chuck started once the waitress was gone "You are perfect. And you deserve more than just a… Sex buddy. Someone so beautiful deserves more than that" He said and looked down.

"So, what do you propose?" She asked wondering where he was going with this, was he going to ask her to be her girlfriend or dump her?

He sighed and looked up to meet her confused eyes. He reached for her hands again and said "Blair Waldorf, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked and smirked again.

She looked at him with a smile, when she realized that maybe her excitement was too much she erased it, as much as she could. "Well, I would like that. But let's keep it a secret for a while longer. We don't want to rush thing up, more than we already have at least" she said and let out a laugh.

"Sure, anything for you" He said as he picked he hands up and kissed them "Girlfriend" He finished smirking and she smirked back.

"That is so nice of you" she said mockingly "Boyfriend" she finished with a smile.

"Oh I know, but not as nice as this" he said and the signaled a waiter, confusing Blair a little. After a couple of seconds a waiter brought him a bouquet of pink peonies and left "Here, for you" he said as he passed her the flowers "I know they are your favorites"

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?" she said mocking him once again making them both chuckle a bit.

"Well, you do now. That is all that matters" he said smiling tenderly at her.

The rest of the night went by beautifully, Chuck and Blair chatted and laughed until late at night and when he went to drop her off he gave her a kiss on the lips and said goodbye.

They both slept thinking about each other, and all the fun they've had so far.

**_TBC…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girl Talk and Getting Caught**

It had been a week since cotillion, and Blair and Chuck had been out in a couple dates since, until now no one knew about them. Not even gossip girl. Some were suspicious though, like Dorota and Serena, and, well, Nate was suspicious that Blair was seeing someone, but he didn't suspect it to be his best friend.

It was Saturday morning and Blair and Serena were talking over coffee at Starbucks. Serena noticed how happy Blair looked and how distracted she seemed, she was texting someone and was barely paying any attention to what Serena was saying.

"Hey! Blair!" Serena said trying to get her friends attention. Blair looked up to her friend and Serena continued "Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Yes, you were talking about Cabbage Patch and his friend Vanessa" Blair said defending herself.

"No Blair, I was talking about that when we got here! You haven´t listened to anything I've said!?"

"I'm sorry, I've been distracted." Blair replied looking back at her phone.

"Hey! Give me that" Serena complained and tried to take Blair's phone away but she couldn't grab it.

"Okay, I'll listen to you. I just have to take a call, okay?" Blair gave up to her blonde friend who just nodded as she sipped her latte.

Blair stood up and made her way as far as possible from their table and once she was sure no one was listening she dialed number 1 on speed dial.

"Hello Waldorf. Missed me already?" Chuck said on the other end.

"Hi Bass, and as if. I just wanted to let you know that I won´t be replying to your texts for a while. Serena wants to talk." Blair explained.

"Okay. Any reason you couldn't say that in a text?" Chuck asked and Blair could feel him smirking.

"Yes, actually. I saw on gossip girl you were spotted leaving a strip club. Anything you want to tell me?"

"I was just seeing if it was the right place for Bart's bachelor party. Jealous-much Waldorf?"

"Me? Jealous never. Anyways, were they good?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oh you know it. But no one has your moves, or that cute little ass of yours" he answered and now she knew he was smirking.

"Of course, did you think otherwise?"

"Of course not Miss Waldorf. No one is as hot as you are, and don't let me begin with your skills in bed… because I'd never finish" He said making Blair blush.

"That makes the two of us. But even thought I love talking with you my hot little pain in the ass, I have to go, Serena is waiting"

"Okay then, but don't ever call me little again."

"It must have slipped my mouth, because you're definitely not little" she said smirking.

"You know it"

"Okay, bye." She said hanging up with a smile and returning to her table to find a mad-looking Serena Van der Woodsen.

"What on earth took you so long?!" asked Serena as Blair sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry S. Dorota couldn't find my favorite Jimmy Choo's and I told her were to look for them" Blair responded with a smile in her face.

"But, you are wearing your favorite Jimmy Choo's B." Serena said with a skeptical look.

"I know I am, but before I realized it I told her were to look for. When I did, realize I mean, I told her not to worry." Blair said trying to cover her tracks.

"Oh, okay then" Serena said and sipped her coffee again.

"You haven't finished it yet?" Blair asked.

"Yep, this is my second I have a long day ahead of me. You'd know if you had listened to anything I've said" Serena said with a reprehending look.

"Okay sorry. Now would you please tell me everything?" Blair said batting her lashes to her best friend.

"Okay, so" Serena began "Today my mom asked me to go to the dress fitting with her, and then we will go pick the flowers, and after that we have to go see the wedding planner to see locations and caterer companies and after all that I have a date with Dan, but the thing is, I don't know if I will have time to go on the date, or even if I do, I don't know if I'll have the energy to. What do you think I should do?"

"Well I, for starters, would break-up with lonely boy and then go out with some one less… Poor" Blair said as she saw Serena arching her eyebrows at her.

"Seriously B. I won't break-up with Dan, and could you please stop calling him that" Serena told her brunette friend.

"Okay, okay. But really S, if you don't think you will have time then just re-schedule. It is much easier, and it gives you a Humphrey-free day" Blair stated grinning.

Serena rolled her eyes "I think you are right, about the re-scheduling, not the Dan-free day."

"Whatever you say to make you feel better" Blair said innocently as she stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Serena asked surprised.

"Dorota just texted me, I need to go home. Eleanor is coming tonight and I have to go get ready and you have to go see Lilly" Blair said as she put her coat on "Bye S" she said giving her blonde friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye B. Have fun" Serena told her friend as she stood up as well.

"Didn't you hear me? My mother is coming" Blair said and they both laughed as they walked to the door.

Blair had just arrived at her house, everything was perfect like always. As she entered her living room she noticed a bouquet of white roses in the coffee table with a card on it.

_"Can't wait to see you ;) –CB"_

"You like them?" said a deep voice behind her.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Blair said when she saw him there, looking as flawlessly as ever.

"I just met with my dad and in the way I saw flowers and thought about bringing them to you. I was just about to leave but I had to go to the bathroom and when I got out you were here. Looking as hot as ever, I might add." Chuck explained as her came closer and leaned in to kiss Blair softly, but Blair started to kiss back and he wasn't about to say no to his girlfriend "I get it you liked the flowers?" He said taking her upstairs and kissing her again.

"Loved them" Blair answered before going back to kiss him.

"Do you. Know. What today. Is?" He asked between kisses and trying to open the door-knob behind him, to Blair's bedroom.

"Indeed. Our one week anniversary" Blair said once inside the room as she sat in the bed "Why don't you come and get you gift?" she whispered seductively.

"Oh I will" Chuck answered with lust in his eyes as he looked at her. He sat next to her and started kissing her, and Blair didn't take too much time to kiss back. They started to lie in bed together without breaking the kiss.

Chuck started unzipping Blair's skirt with one hand while the other rubbed circles in her back, and Blair started unbuttoning Chuck's shirt. Once Chuck was able to un-zip he practically ripped it off, living her in her stockings, and Blair did the same with his shirt, living him shirtless. As Chuck started to take off Blair's stoking there was a loud gasp from the door.

The minute they heard it they separated from each other, both their eyes widened and Blair's cheeks slightly red.

"Hello Mother" Blair said looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hello Mrs. Waldorf" Chuck said getting up to shake Eleanor's hand, receiving an 'Are you crazy?' look from Blair, but ignoring it.

"Blair, Charles" Eleanor said acknowledging both of them with a horrified expression plastered in her face "Would either of you care to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"Sure Eleanor. What exactly would you want to know" Chuck said as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't the two of you get dressed and then come down stairs so we can… talk" Eleanor said before going down stairs.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my effing GOD!" Blair said standing up and starting to hyperventilate "Did my MOTHER just catch us in bed?" Blair asked with a scared expression as she turned around to look at her boyfriend, who was putting on his shirt an looking at her in amusement "What do you look so amused for?"

"You… Are so cute… When you are freaking out" He said getting closer to her making her blush and smile.

"Blair! Chuck! What is taking you so long?!" Eleanor yelled from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Blair called before pecking Chuck on the lips and looking for her skirt "We might as well put an end to all of this secrecy once and for all" she said as she reached for her skirt under her drawer and put it on "Would you zip it for me?" Blair said pouting and faking innocence.

"I would rather un-zip it" he said smirking at her.

"Well we will have to save that for another day, because right now, my mom is down stairs waiting for us. And we've already taken a long time so just zip it and let's go, please"

"Okay, princess" he said as he zips it and grabbed her hand pulling her downstairs were Eleanor was waiting for both of them in the couch.

"Mother" Blair said in acknowledgement.

"Blair, honey. Care to explain what was going on up stairs?" Eleanor said standing up.

"I was making out with Chuck. My boyfriend." Blair said looking into her mother eyes and how much anger there was in them when she told her.

"Blair. This…This is absurd, it is pure nonsense. I don't know what you were thinking! Dating Chuck Bass? It is outrageous!" Eleanor said freaking out "What about Nathaniel, what about your plans together?"

"Oh my God! How many times do I have to tell you this?! Nate and I are done. Out. No more. Extinguished. Dead. And we never really had plans! They were all yours and Anne's!" Blair said standing up for herself and her boyfriend, which Chuck found very attractive.

"And come on Eleanor, what is it so bad about me anyways?" Chuck asked.

"That you are Chuck Bass. You will hurt my daughter and also damage her reputation! And I will not allow that!" Eleanor yelled at Chuck.

"Well too bad I don't listen to you anymore mother" Blair said before turning around and storming off pulling Chuck with her to her room and locking the doors before Eleanor could get there.

**A/N:** Helloo! I am so sorry it took me so long, I have been really busy. I am so sorry, anyways. Here it is, please tell me what you think about this story by reviewing and if I should continue. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorite the story! I love you guys" Bye-Bye!


End file.
